


underneath the underneath

by izukillme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Introspection, M/M, kageyama pov, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Kei, in Tobio's eyes.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	underneath the underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Tumblr.

At first glance, Kei Tsukishima is harsh. 

Bright gold eyes, intelligent and intrepid; a silver tongue to match his golden outside, razor sharp and lightning quick; so handsome you could cut yourself on his beauty. Like the sun blazing in the sky – relentless. 

At first glance, they think he looks harsh, thinks Tobio with a snort. You cannot know someone from just a first glance at them. 

To know Kei, you have to know who he really is, where he comes from, what he loves. And Tobio does. Tobio knows what he looks like, sounds like, smells like. Tobio knows the intimacy of his long fingers against his own as he carefully tapes them, cautious not to make it too tight or too loose. 

Tobio knows the rhythm of Kei's breath as he sleeps – one and two, one and two – and he knows the pulse of his heart when he's excited. Tobio knows the light in Kei's eyes when something interests or delights him, and he knows the dull disappointment followed by the crystal clear focus in them when he feels let down. 

Tobio knows the softness of Kei's touch when he's trying to comfort him; he knows the gentleness of his hands roaming over Tobio's body. He knows the tenderness of the kisses Kei never forgets to plant on Tobio's forehead every morning, knows the kindness in the extra thirty yen he always gives the milk boy. He knows the kindness with which Kei always makes sure his knee pads are firm against his knees. 

And he knows above all the love that Kei Tsukishima shows him, soft and caring and pure. 

So yes, Tobio will agree that Kei is like the sun in the sky. Only for how he nurtures Tobio, softly, sweetly, and for how he has become such an important part of Tobio's life. 

You cannot presume to know Kei Tsukishima at first glance. And if you have, and if you've judged him as the blazing sun, then think again. For Kei Tsukishima is a gentle sun hiding behind blistering heat, and there is no doubt that he is the centre of Tobio's world. 


End file.
